<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always here for you by Nataoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207244">Always here for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataoi/pseuds/Nataoi'>Nataoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Langa loves Reki, Light Angst, M/M, Reki loves Langa, Sad Langa, Supportive Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataoi/pseuds/Nataoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Langa is upset about his Dad again and decides to stay in bed all day, Reki comes over and helps him deal with his emotions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always here for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bad day. Langa just couldn't get himself to stop thinking about his Dad, although he may seem happy nowadays, there were still days where he just simply struggled to cope and on those days he would just lay in bed all day, trying not to give into his remorse and let his tears fall, after all his Dad wouldn't have wanted him to spend the rest of his day's in bed crying.</p><p>So here he was, staring up at his plain ceiling, he couldn't bring himself to do anything else, he was too concentrated on trying to hold back his tears. Then the memories started flooding his head all over again... The memories of him and his Dad snowboarding, probably the most fun times of his life, well apart from now, Reki had been teaching him to skateboard after all and he hadn't felt as happy as he does with Reki in a long time.</p><p>So much as the thought of Reki caused a small smile to take over his face. That's right he had Reki now... Reki always knew how to take his mind off of his Dad, over the past few weeks the two of them had become basically inseparable, it was as if they were attached at the hip...</p><p>*Knock knock knock*</p><p>The sudden loud knocking on the door startled Langa from his thoughts as he shortly heard the door open later, his Mum must have opened the door. Langa didn't expect it to be anyone important so he went back into his head space, resuming his staring contest with the ceiling and getting lost in his own memories once again. </p><p>"... Ga... Anga!... Hey Langa! Snap out of it already man!" Langa shook himself from his thoughts at the sudden loud voice in front of him and was met with the redhead he had grown fond of over the weeks "Ah, Reki...It's you" </p><p>"Huuuuh well of course it's me! Who did you expect!?" Reki exclaimed in mock offense causing Langa to huff out a small laugh "I don't know, just... Not you I guess" looking up at the red-head skater Langa noticed he had a concerned look on his face "You were pretty deep in your thoughts man, what was that all about? I mean I had to shout your name like 6 times! Not to mention the fact that you didn't come to meet me today, hell you didn't even tell me you wouldn't be coming out dude" Langa frowned slightly thinking back on how he had spent his day brooding instead of going out skating with Reki "Oh that, I was just thinking..." Reki gently sat next to Langa on his bed somehow looking even more concerned than he already did "About what?" A sad laugh escaped his lips as he looked down at his lap "Just about my Dad and snowboarding I guess" </p><p>Reki immediately put his hand on Langa's shoulder as a form of comfort, to let him know that he was there for him, that he was there to listen whenever need be. "Do you want to talk about it?" Langa could feel the tears slowly taking over his vision causing everything in his sight to become blurry, he bit his lip hard trying to resist giving into the tears, he couldn't cry, not now, he just couldn't-- And then suddenly he felt himself being wrapped up in the warmth of his best friend's arms and that was when he gave up on keeping his tears locked away and could no longer resist letting it all out, the months of tears he had held back all finally being released. </p><p>"There we go, let it all out" Reki said soothingly stroking a hand through the fellow skaters light blue hair, holding him tight. The two sat like that for 12 minutes, Reki letting Langa wet his hoodie with his tears whilst he helped him through his pain by simply holding him. Langa then pulled away, sniffling and looked at Reki with his puffy eyes "Reki... Thank you... I'm--" Reki put a finger to the other boy's lips gently shushing him, "You don't need to thank me or apologize, I'm always gonna be here for you Langa, you don't need to feel ashamed around me kay?" A supportive smile took over Reki's features causing Langa to blush and tear up all over again. </p><p>Then without thinking the blue haired teen leaned in and pressed his wet lips to Reki's own lips, the redhead eyes widened in surprise but as Langa went to pull away and to apologize he pulled him back in, kissing Langa back, proving that the feeling was mutual. The two didn't know how long they were kissing for but eventually they parted, breathing heavy, sharing a look of pure love and admiration for each other. </p><p>Reki then broke the peaceful silence to ask the big question "Soooo... Heh... Uhhh, does this-- Yknow... Make us boyfriends now?" His face was filled with hope and Langa couldn't help but laugh  "Well I would hope so, Reki" The boisterous teen immediately leaped at Langa after hearing his answer and the two giggled together, soon settling down and cuddling up underneath the covers. </p><p>Within minutes they had fallen asleep together, gently snoring with their limbs tangled up in each other. Langa's Mom gently opened the door and smiled, she knew from the first time she met Reki and saw the two together that they were perfect for each other, she gently shut the bedroom door and started cooking Dinner, they could discuss the two boys new found relationship over Dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's only 4 episodes of Sk8 The Infinity out and I'm already in love with them so I had to jump on the Renga bandwagon and make some content for them, I can also guarantee I will be making more as well coz just aaaaa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>